Child Of Revenge
by YouLookLikeFOOD
Summary: It was an ordinary, cloudy, stormy day, and lightning had flashed across the sky. On that ordinary day, a beautiful goddess came down to earth in fury and rage. It was the day a young demigod named Revanche was born.
1. Storm

"Hera, how could you let this _happen?_"

Hera sighed deeply. "Don't ask me! Just… help me get rid of it before he sees!"

Hermes looked at her in shock. "It's a _she, _not an _it._"

She glared at him. "Just get _her _away from Olympus!" She hissed. "And quickly!"

"Her father is _dead, _Hera! Where is she supposed to _go?_"

"I don't care! Just get her away before Zeus finds out!"

Hermes gently took the basket with a sigh. The tiny demigod squirmed inside. Her little eyes were squeezed shut, her small fingers opening and closing every so often. He smiled at her.

"Very well, Hera." He said calmly. "But she can't stay hidden forever."

"_I'll _never claim her." She replied coldly. "Zeus never has to know."

Hermes sighed again and nodded. He disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Erin slowly got to her feet and walked to the door. It was nearly midnight, and she knew there was only one person who would knock this late.

"Hermes?" She asked as she opened the door.

But the messenger god was not there. Instead, there was a little golden basket on the doorstep.

She swallowed. There was a note tucked into the bundle that was squirming inside the basket. She carefully took the basket and its contents inside.

She placed the basket on the couch and pulled out the note. She ripped it open with shaking hands. She had to read it through at least four times before she really understood what it said.

_Erin,_

_I'm so sorry about what happened to Sandra. I really _did _love her. I wanted to be there when she died, but it was impossible._

_I know that this child can never replace our daughter. But she has no home, no life, no _future. _And I completely trust you with this._

_If you don't want her, I can take her back, try and find another home. But I'm losing hope. You're one of the only people I can count on._

_Please just try and take care of her for me? She needs you._

_-Hermes_

_P.S. Her name is Revanche._

Erin swallowed and looked at the little bundle, wrapped in golden blankets and smiling in her sleep. Her heart melted, and she took the small child out of the basket.

She looked back at the note again. _Revanche. _

She shivered and looked at the baby. It looked back. She had brilliant chestnut eyes that stared at Erin with an almost adult intelligence.

_Revanche. _Erin knew what it meant. Hermes had once taken her to Paris and taught her French, a skill which was useful now.

Erin knew the darker side to her new daughter's name.

_Revanche. _Revenge.

* * *

**Twelve Years Later**

"Revanche! Could you please come inside?"

I sighed. "Just a minute?"

"No. Now."

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed.

My mother sighed deeply as I came in. "Look at this. You're hair is a mess."

I struggled away from my mom, who was trying to straighten my impossible brown curls for the millionth time. "I'll fix it in a minute."

Erin looked at me for a long time. Finally, she sighed. "Hurry up and finish packing. We'll be leaving soon."

I felt the color drain from my cheeks. "Crap, I totally forgot about that…"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Come on." She said at last, sounding extremely worn out. "I'll help you."

I blushed. I felt bad for making her situation even worse, but I really _had _forgotten…

See, I had to go to this orientation at school today. It wasn't really at the school; it was in an old camp that no one had ever heard of and were likely to get lost at. But this school hadn't kicked me out yet, so I was happy enough.

We hurriedly fixed my hair and packed; it was a three day trip. Well, she did most of the packing. I wasn't exactly… organized, and she was a neat-freak, so it wasn't a good combination with something like packing.

As the bright yellow bus pulled up, my mom kissed the top of my head. Her eyes were hollow, almost as though she never expected to see me again. My mom gets these weird moods like that sometimes.

I waved from the window and sat back in my seat. Great. A new year, a new school, and I knew absolutely no one. I could already hear people giggling behind me, could see fingers pointing. I closed my eyes and ignored them, just like I always did.

After all, it wasn't _my _fault my last school's science lab had blown up.

"Hi."

I cracked one eye open. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes stared back at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

She smiled. "I was wondering if this seat was taken."

I shrugged. "Help yourself."

She did exactly that. A boy who had been behind her sat down in the seat across from us.

"I'm Annabeth, by the way." She held out a hand. "Annabeth Chase."

I took it. "Revanche. Revanche Thorsen."

She smiled. "That's a nice name."

"So's Annabeth." I said with a shrug.

She grinned. "Thanks!"

I sighed. She was _way _too perky.

"I'm Percy." The boy next to her piped up. "Percy Jackson."

"Revanche."

He smiled. "So I heard." He held out a hand.

I shook it, reaching over Annabeth to do so. She didn't seem to mind.

"So, Revanche. You been here before?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. "Never. Brand new."

"Us, too." Annabeth said.

I shrugged. It was possible, even if they looked older than me. I was only a freshman, after all (I'd skipped ahead a few times, though not by choice. I'd had good enough grades, despite the dyslexia, and my mother had forced me ahead in school), and this _was _high school.

"So…" I trailed off. I might have been moved forward in school, but I still had a bit of a knack for getting in trouble. Temper issues, mainly. If someone said the wrong thing, I could not be held responsible for what my fists did.

"What made you want to go here?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged. "Got kicked out of all the others."

She exchanged a meaningful look with Percy, a look I didn't particularly like. "Us, too." Percy said.

I felt an eyebrow rise. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Yep."

"Huh."

He looked at me. "Revanche, how old are you?"

I shrugged. "Thirteen?"

Annabeth looked surprised. "And you're a freshman?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Skip a few years?"

I nodded again.

Percy looked at her. "And you don't…" His eyebrows furrowed. "Hmm…"

"Don't what?"

He smiled. "Never mind. It was nothing."

I tried to talk again, but Annabeth changed the subject quickly. "So, what's your favorite subject?"

I shrugged. "Um, history, probably. I like mythology, so… yeah…"

The others exchanged looks again.

"You won't be liking it so much soon…" Percy muttered.

"What do you me…?"

I didn't get to finish, though, because the bus came to a sudden stop, sending all of us lurching forward.

"Why don't we move a few seats back?" Annabeth asked, looking sick. "At least we'll have something to stop us if that happens again…"

I nodded; I hated seats in the front. There was nothing to catch you if the bus stopped suddenly like that, which was rare, but it did happen.

We talked the whole way there, about normal, unextrodinary things. When the bus finally rolled to a stop, we all threw our backpacks over our shoulders and went outside together.


	2. War

I walked out with Percy and Annabeth. They were friendly enough; and they'd been kicked out of so many schools that even I was impressed.

But they wouldn't leave me alone. As Mr. U (his name was long and hard to pronounce, so he preferred 'Mr. U') led us into separate cabins for the girls and boys, Percy exchanged this look with Annabeth, and she stuck to me like glue. Her bed was the one above mine, and she was talking almost non-stop.

Stranger still, her words seemed forced. It was as though she really didn't want to keep talking, as though she wasn't really a perky person, that this was all an act, that she was trying to keep me under close watch.

Now, I'm a reasonable person. But one thing I hate is someone _watching _me, taking note of my every move.

So I made the plan to ditch this girl the first chance I got.

It was the next morning before that chance came. Everyone had to go to breakfast, and she was distracted for one second…

I slipped into the crowd and chose a table far away from both her and Percy. The kid I was sitting next to was tall, and had this strange grin on his face. There was a huge tattoo on his arm, but the teachers didn't seem to notice it.

Breakfast was pancakes, but I wasn't really hungry. Percy and Annabeth kept shooting pointed looks in my direction from across the cafeteria, and the kid next to me kept grinning. I wanted to wipe it off his face, but it wasn't possible.

Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes widened, and she whispered something to Percy. He nodded gravely and whispered back. She looked at him in shock, but he shot her a look, which effectively shut her up.

I raised an eyebrow.

"So." The huge kid next to me asked. "What's new?"

"Nothing." I muttered. I wasn't in the mood to talk; Annabeth had taken all my words from me the night before.

"Really?" He asked, seemingly interested.

Annabeth's look was more urgent than before as she whispered to Percy. He nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. She nodded back.

They started walking towards me. I realized the object that had been in his pocket was just a pen, but it seemed to be shimmering slightly.

"There's nothing to see here." He growled to the kid next to me. "Go home."

The kid stood, his eyes glittering angrily. "What are you going to do to stop me, demigod?"

Percy's hand tightened around his pen, somewhat threateningly (though how a pen could be threatening escaped me).

"Don't make me do this." He growled.

Something flashed in the kid's eyes. _Fear. _

He backed away, his eyes narrowing as he did so. "This isn't over, Percy Jackson!" he hissed. "We have our orders!"

Percy's eyes narrowed as well. "Then complete them!" he challenged.

I felt my heart stop as he uncapped the pen. It expanded into a brilliant, shimmering sword. I looked around, but no one else seemed to notice anything.

"Gah…" I breathed, unable to form a proper word.

The kid's eyes widened even further as he backed away. "No need for that…" he muttered.

"Go!" Percy ordered. "If you're not going to fight, then _go!_"

The kid suddenly smirked. "You think that you have won, but we do not get our orders from who you believe!"

He backed away and raced outside.

Percy glanced at Annabeth. She looked pale, but she nodded and turned to me. "Revanche, we need you to come with us."

"With _you?_" I demanded harshly, looking pointedly at the sword. "Are you _insane?_"

Percy nodded approvingly. "That settles it. She's one of us."

Annabeth nodded as well. "Come on." She told me. "We'll explain later, but we can't right now. Not here."

"No!" I protested loudly, earning myself a few stares. I blushed. "Explain." I ordered.

"Please." Percy whispered softly. "I promise, I'll explain _everything. _But not here."

I looked at him for a long time, unsure whether or not to trust him. Finally, I swallowed and nodded slowly.

I followed the two of them out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"What do you think he meant?" Annabeth asked Percy quietly. "About who he takes his orders from?"

Percy shook his head, his face grave. "I'm not sure." He replied. "But it didn't sound good."

We walked past the bus and next to a large, white van. Percy hit the side of it with his sword, which then changed back into a pen as he re-capped it.

The door opened to reveal a man, unlike any man I'd ever seen. He had eyes on his face and neck, and a few staring at me from his arms. I recoiled in fear, but Percy and Annabeth didn't seem surprised.

"Hello, Argus." Percy greeted him.

The man blinked his many eyes in return.

"We need to get back to Erin's house." Annabeth informed him. "You think we could get there?"

'Argus' rolled his many eyes and nodded.

Annabeth smiled and we got into the van. I kept my eyes on Argus, but did nothing else.

The drive was long, like it had been last time, but it seemed even longer since we didn't speak to each other this time.

Eventually, we pulled up in front of my mother's house. She was standing out there, as though she was waiting. Her face was pale, ashen, and her eyes were hollow, sinking into the black circles that rimmed them. As I got out, she ran forward and hugged me tightly, until I found that I couldn't breathe.

After a moment, she let go and faced Percy and Annabeth. "Well?" Her voice cracked.

"I'm surprised you've been able to keep her hidden for so long." Percy replied coolly. "She's powerful. Attracted a monster on her fist day there."

My mom hugged me tighter. "So it's time?"

He nodded. "We can't wait any longer." He bit his lip thoughtfully. "Erin, what day was she born?"

She looked at me for a long time, before sighing heavily. "I'm afraid I don't know."

I looked at her, confused. "April, mom. April 18th, remember?"

She smiled at me ruefully. "I'm afraid not."

I stumbled back. "What do you mean?"

"And you believe she's Hermes' child?" Percy questioned.

My mother nodded. "Yes."

"It doesn't make any sense." Annabeth replied, clearly frustrated. "She _can't _be Hermes' kid. She doesn't look anything like him; she's not a natural-born thief…" She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Unless…" Her brilliant grey eyes widened in shock. "Of course! Ms. Thorsen, what day was she brought to your house?"

She swallowed, closing her eyes. "January 5th."

Annabeth swallowed, her face dark and cold. "Three days after the worst storm in history."

"But she's not Zeus', either." Percy said. "No lightning, none of the characteristics."

"Use your head, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth snapped. "Why else would there be a storm?"

Percy's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Well, if…" His eyes widened. "If they were fighting…"

Annabeth nodded. "And who would fight with Zeus?"

Percy started pacing. "Of course! And if she hasn't been claimed yet, after all these years…"

"Will someone please tell me _what's going on?_" I demanded at last, unable to take it anymore.

Percy and Annabeth looked at me.

"She's got the temper." Annabeth mused.

"And the hair."

"You aren't seriously considering…" My mom broke into their conversation, alarmed. "No! It isn't possible!"

"Think about it!" Percy insisted. "She's not been claimed, she was born on the night of the worst storm in history…"

"If they were having a fight that night…"

My mother stumbled backwards, her face white as a sheet. "Revenge…"

Annabeth nodded grimly. "And, there is the case of her name."

"There's only one way to find out." Percy said. He turned to me. "Come on, Revanche."

"No!"

"Please, Revanche." My mother pleaded.

I looked at her. Despite my desperation for answers, I couldn't cause her any more pain than was already in her eyes. I nodded slowly.

"Fine." I told them. "But you are going to tell me _everything._"

"Soon." Percy promised. "Just not now."

* * *

_"Hermes!"_

_Hermes winced. Hera came over to him, fury blazing in her eyes. _

_"Yes?" He asked. _

_"Percy? Annabeth? You had to send the only two demigods in the world who could have figured it out, didn't you?"_

_Hermes smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you mean."_

_Hera was livid. "They know, Hermes! They know!"_

_"I can do nothing about that." He replied coldly.  
_

_Hera glared at him. "Then I can." She hissed, directly in his ear._

_Hermes blanched. "Hera, you know you aren't supposed to…"_

_"I'll do what I need to!" She cried back, already disappearing._

_

* * *

_

_Hades smiled. "Ah, Hera. I had a feeling you'd be back soon."_

_"I don't care what it takes." Hera stayed straight to the point. "Revanche must never make it to Camp Half-Blood."_

_"And the other two?" Hades asked.  
_

_"Do what you have to." She replied indifferently. "Just make sure she never finds out."_

_Hades turned to her, almost sympathetically. "Hera, Zeus won't hold it against you…"_

_"Of course he will!" She snapped. "He always does!"_

_He sighed. "Very well."_

_Hera smiled and disappeared._

_Hades smiled and started walking. The darkness grew with each step he took. _

_Finally, the darkness was absolute. A heavy sound of breathing answered him._

_"Listen carefully." He ordered. "Because I will not say it again."_

_A roar._

_He smiled. "Good. Now, there is a little… problem… that I need you to take care of. A young demigod by the name of Revanche…"_

_"That child?" A voice answered him this time, deep and gravelly. "Why does she matter?"_

_"It is not your business to ask questions!" Hades snapped. "If you want to get out of here, this is the only way!"_

_Silence._

_"Is it not what you want?" Hades asked._

_A snort. Another roar. And a 'Yes, sir.'_

_Hades smiled. "Good."_

_He waved his hand, and a shower of gold briefly lit up the darkness. Hades turned around, his mission complete._

* * *

The car ran over a bump, and I snapped awake. I looked around. Argus was driving again, and Annabeth and Percy were sitting together in the seats in front of me.

Annabeth chewed on her nails nervously. Percy looked out the window, and saw something that made him say: "What's _he _doing out here?"

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "He's not the only one. I saw quite a few that seemed to have gotten out early."

I glared at them, past the point of asking them to explain.

"But this early?" Percy questioned, confused. "It doesn't make _sense._"

"Who said anything about sense?" I mumbled.

They turned to face me. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Awake at last, then?" She asked.

I glowered at her, but nodded once, not trusting myself enough to speak.

"We've got a while to go." Percy warned. "But we'll get there."

And then something hit the van with all the force of a truck.

The van tilted sideways, and my stomach lurched as it did so. It turned around twice before landing upright.

"Out!" Percy ordered without asking if everyone was all right. Thankfully, I was only feeling dizzy, and Annabeth was following Percy, seemingly unharmed, and Argus just looked at us unblinkingly.

We scrambled out of the car as quickly as we could, but Argus was still inside when the car tilted again. He hurriedly backed up into the van again before it rolled over. Percy and Annabeth dodged to the side so it wouldn't crush them, and I followed their lead.

It rolled over once to reveal something that came from dreams. From _nightmares. _

From mythology books.

I froze, but Percy dragged me towards him, and we ran behind a tree. Not that I thought the tree would do any good.

"Is that a… A…" I couldn't complete my statement.

Percy nodded.

"Don't say the name." Annabeth warned.

I chocked. How could I _not? _My head was screaming the word at me, over and over. Minotaur. Minotaur. _MINOTAUR!_

Percy uncapped his pen, and Annabeth pulled out a shimmering knife. I, on the other hand, was completely defenseless.

"There's more." Annabeth whispered.

Percy looked away from the tree. They were just standing there. Waiting.

Because Annabeth was right. The Minotaur wasn't the only creature there. There was also something huge, with golden fur.

"The…" I gasped. "The…"

"Don't say the name!" Annabeth snapped.

_Nemean Lion. _I'd studied enough mythology to recognize it when I saw it, though why I was seeing it in the first place was beyond me.

"Annabeth…" Percy whispered. "Don't turn around."

Annabeth was looking past the tree at the two creatures, who were still standing there, waiting. "Why?" She breathed.

I didn't take Percy's advice. I turned around and let out a little squeak that will embarrass me for the rest of my life. However long that was.

_Cyclops. _The name pounded against my head. Annabeth ignored Percy's advice as well and turned.

"_You!_" she screeched.

Oh, great. So we were on speaking terms with monsters, were we?

The Cyclops chuckled. "How good to see you again, little demigod."

"Annabeth, don't." Percy warned. Annabeth's knife was glittering in her hand, and I could see she was desperate to attack.

"Try and stop me." She retorted.

Percy gripped her arm. "Don't." He whispered softly. She looked at him for a long time, then nodded slowly.

I looked at the three creatures. They were all just standing there. Waiting.

"We'll never make it out of here alive." Percy breathed.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "But why aren't they attacking?" She asked.

"Because we only came for one." The Cyclops replied coolly, raising one sausage-like finger and pointing it at me.

I swallowed nervously, hoping that Percy and Annabeth weren't going to just hand me over.

"Fat chance." Percy replied harshly, though whether he was reading my mind or just replying I no longer had any idea.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Of course they wouldn't just hand me over…

"Then you have declared war, demigod." The Cyclops replied.

Annabeth's knife came out again slowly, and I knew that there was nothing more she would like to do than just slit the thing's throat.

But Percy held up a hand, stopping her. "A war against who?" He demanded.

An uneasy silence came from the monsters.

"Olympus." The Cyclops finally replied.

And then they attacked.


End file.
